Menace No More, Part 2: Freedom for all Meta Humankind
The 10th episode of the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Aunt May * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Commissioner George Stacy (first appearance) ** Jim Paxton (first appearance) ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy *** Web Warriors **** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson **** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho **** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales **** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly (first appearance as Ben Reilly) *** New Warriors **** American Knight / Harry Osborn **** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy **** White Tiger / Ava Ayala **** Nova / Sam Alexander **** Iron Fist / Danny Rand **** Power Man / Luke Cage **** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green **** Triton (cameo) ** Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (first appearance) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) (cameo) * Liz Allan * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first full appearance) (first appearance as Miss Marvel) Villains *Ultron / Truman Marsh (first appearance as Truman Marsh) ** Ultron Nanites *** Sinister Six / Sinister Seven (first appearance as Sinister Seven) (get Ultron Nanites) **** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius **** Kraven the Hunter **** Electro / Max Dillon **** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes **** Rhino / Alex O’Hirn **** Scorpion **** Ultimate Green Goblin / Norman Osborn ** Hydra *** Unnamed Agents (get Ultron Nanites) * J. Jonah Jameson * William Stryker (first appearance) ** Sentinels (first appearance) (destruction) Other Characters * New York Sun ** Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Joseph “Robbie” Robertson (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Happy Hogan (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Medusa Amaquelin (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Karnak (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Lockjaw (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Gorgon (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn * X-Men ** Professor X / Charles Xavier (first appearance) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Wolverine / Logan (cameo) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Jean Grey (cameo) (also a member of the Phoenix Corps) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy (first appearance) (cameo) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) ** Colossus / Piotr Rasputin (first appearance) (cameo) (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross * Phoenix Corps ** Light Phoenix (mentioned only) * Eddie Brock ** Anti-Venom Symbiote * Anne Weying (first appearance) * Uncle Ben (picture only) Plot While swinging around New York, Spider-Man hears in satisfaction that humans no longer hate mutants and have lost their fear of Inhumans as he watches Live Reports from New York Sun that Mayor Happy Hogan and the U.S. President have signed the Superhuman Preservation Act and with it, humans and metahumans (including Mutants and Inhumans) are finally in peace. Peter eventually meets with Mary Jane, whom he knows she is now aware that he is Spider-Man and she is very happy about it. The two share a loving embrace as Mary Jane also admits she, like other people he is closer to, knows what Peter had done in the Inhuman Temple and is very pleased with that because he had given people hope, which they would have lost if J. Jonah Jameson (who is now a fugitive after the DBC went out of business and people learned of what he tried to do) had won the Election. Meanwhile, in the Inhuman Temple, the Avengers (followed by young heroes Reptil and Ms. Marvel) work to find clues about the “Phoenix Trigger”, the hero responsible for placing the Phoenix Badge in the stone and unleashing the Solar Wave which persuaded humans to see the truth about who is good or evil nature and support the SPA. Ms. Marvel finds a S.H.I.E.L.D. marked Backpack containing a picture of Peter Parker with his friends and Aunt May as well as a reserve Web-Shooter and a Spider-Man mask, giving them confirmation that Spider-Man is the Phoenix Trigger. As they continue talking, Mary Jane reveals that she had given up her purpose of becoming a reporter because it would not be enough for her to help her heroes. Peter ends up winning her more loving sympathy when he tells her that anything she decides to do will help her heroes and people in every way, on which she ends up kissing him on his lips, much to his great delight. The two end up watching as Jameson is captured and apprehended by policemen after seeing him threatening his abused employee Eddie Brock, whom both Peter and Mary Jane sense that he has the Anti-Venom symbiote inside him and decide to stay away from him unless he loses control and threatens any innocent life. Just then, the couple is approached by Agent Venom (whom Mary Jane recognizes as Flash Thompson), who reminds Peter of Aunt May’s birthday party, which Peter claims to have not forgotten about and that he was about to buy the cake. Flash, however, tells him he went after him to tell him of the guests to the party. One of them, to Peter’s surprise, is Nick Fury, who had returned from the secret place he was hiding after Hydra took over the Tricarrier. In the Avengers Tower, the Avengers have a conversation with Hogan and Commissioner George Stacy about what he and the President can promise to the Mutants and Inhumans to maintain peace. Hulk and Thor, who are closer to the Mutants and Inhumans (who have had bargains with Asgard), volunteer to take part of the discussion. The others (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Falcon, Captain Marvel and She-Hulk), followed by Reptil and Ms. Marvel, decide to pay Spider-Man, whose identity of Peter Parker is now known by all of the heroes thanks to the Hulk, a visit to congratulate him for his efforts. Back in Aunt May’s house, Peter, Mary Jane and their friends (including the Web Warriors, Peter’s original S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates, Harry and Liz) enjoy Aunt May’s birthday along with Fury. Noticing how everything went well for at least one day, Peter comments to himself hopeful that their day may get better. Right after he voices these thoughts, the group hears voices from outside her house. Peter eventually opens the door when he recognizes a few of them and finds the Avengers waiting there for him, to which he comments to himself: “What’d ya know? It just got better.”. Peter’s friends are eventually surprised and likewise pleased with the heroes’ unexpected but very wanted arrival as they also join the party. Meanwhile, in Hydra Island, Truman Marsh, the rogue member of the C.I.A. who had become the Sinister Six’s liaison and boss after Jameson paid Octavius to assemble them, watches disgusted as several man he hired to discredit metahumans are exposed by Black Cat for their crimes and arrested before they can even begin their plan. Doctor Octopus pleads for Marsh to give them some more time so that they can fix their plans. But Marsh (revealing to be a Non-Human figure as shown in his eyes) angrily declines and coldly claims that things will change from now on, and Doctor Octopus is suddenly possessed by shadowed symbiotic substances which Marsh created. As they continue enjoying themselves in Aunt May’s party, Peter also ends up winning more of the Avengers’ sympathy with Captain America claiming how proud his Uncle Ben would be. Just then, Fury is informed by his agents that Hydra Island is approaching New York, to which Aunt May, Mary Jane and Liz encourage Peter to “go save the world” after Stark offers to let the party continue in Avengers Tower. Just as the Island approaches a Roxxon Research Field, Spider-Man and his allies arrive there and confront Marsh, whom Spider-Man mentions himself as aware as most of the heroes that he is not much human as he looks. Just as Hawkeye and Red Hulk express their doubts, the Wall Crawler's suspicions are proven correct when Marsh reveals that he is actually one of the most threatening and powerful of the Avengers’ villains in disguise: Ultron, who had been planning to get both humans and metahumans to be destroyed by tricking them into waging war which each other, which failed because of Spider-Man’s interference. Ultron eventually summons the Sinister Six (now known as the Sinister Seven with the inclusion of seven members instead of six) and several Hydra agents who have all been mutated by Ultron Nanites (hybrids of the Ultron Sentries with Venom Symbiotes). Over Ultron’s claims that the Ultron Revolution begins now, the Avengers decline this as they all will stop him. Deciding to destroy him first, Ultron rushes towards Spider-Man, who, in turn, rushes towards him ready for battle, shouting: “Bring it on!”. “''To Be Continued...” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * It is implied that the Avengers now know Spider-Man’s identity thanks to the Hulk, who is still aware of Spider-Man’s identity since the Season 1 episode “''Home Sick Hulk''”. * Mary Jane and She-Hulk speak of the moment Spider-Man and Hulk worked together for the first time. Which was in Season 1 episode Exclusive. * The episode follows Part 1: Phoenix Heart. Next Episodes * The episode continues in Part 3: The Sinister Revolution. Notes * The subtitle of the episode Freedom for all Meta Humankind is a reference to an iconic NASA slogan “Freedom for all Mankind”. * Peter struggling to reveal is secret to Mary Jane and reacting to her revealing that she already knows is similar to Gwen and Captain Stacy in the original plot of Return to Spider-Verse, Part 4. * Peter and Mary Jane’s reaction to Aunt May revealing her awareness of their newly formed romantic relationship was closely similar to Korra and Asami’s reaction to Kya revealing her awareness of their romance in The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars comic. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)